


Here Comes the Magic

by RileyMasters



Series: Fifty Sentences of Emotion: a 1sentence Collection [12]
Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Community: 1sentence, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only natural that their former spark reignited in the year since reuniting; what wasn't natural was Merritt and Jack wanting to film their first kiss.</p><p>Written for LiveJournal's 1sentence challenge: theme set Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers abound! Read at your own risk! Also, I'm taking some liberties, only because it's been about a week since I saw the movie. Also, I swear to God half of these are just the Four Horsemen. Sorry about that... Well. Not really. At all.

**#01 - Comfort**  
Though she knew that Jack wasn't actually dead in his rouse to foil the FBI, it still scared her that something just might go wrong; Danny was there for those quick moments when she nearly broke down.

 **#02 - Kiss**  
It was only natural that their former spark reignited in the year since reuniting; what wasn't natural was Merritt and Jack wanting to film their first kiss.

 **#03 - Soft**  
Practicing their floating bubble trick was difficult, but Danny made sure that there was at least a mattress under her at all times.

 **#04 - Pain**  
He didn't want to tell her that he got jumped right before he got to New York, nor would he admit that he _really_ should have checked into a hospital...

 **#05 - Potatoes**  
"Well, that was one _hell_ of a trick, Danny," Henley murmured, leaning over to scoop up her now spilled and soaked-with-soda French fries.

 **#06 - Rain**  
Only a few minutes after leaving 5 Pointz, rain started to fall from the sky, and Danny finally got his kiss from the girl of his dreams.

 **#07 - Chocolate**  
Since the year they met, Henley would wake up on every birthday to a delivery of chocolates, supposedly anonymous but she knew they came from Danny.

 **#08 - Happiness**  
They didn't need possessions or a stable place to be, for them they were happy together.

 **#09 - Telephone**  
Danny found her sitting on the street corner, crying her eyes out after discovering that her family had officially disowned her and made it clear that she could never contact them again.

 **#10 - Ears**  
Danny's ears were extremely sensitive, Henley was delighted to discover.

 **#11 - Name**  
The only thing she knew about Danny's name was that he _absolutely_ despised his first name, and made it a point to ignore anyone who even attempted to address him by it.

 **#12 - Sensual**  
"I'm a magician, of course I know how to drive you insane," he murmured against her shoulder.

 **#13 - Death**  
They had seventeen months together before everything went wrong, and it all started with a gun.

 **#14 - Sex**  
For weeks after they _finally_ got together, Merritt would make it a point to bang on the wall of their bedroom, even when they were just sleeping.

 **#15 - Touch**  
"A good escape artist can break free of handcuffs only with touch," she snapped, dropping the handcuffs on Danny's head and storming out of their hotel room.

 **#16 - Weakness**  
His fever was worsening, and she worried that he wouldn't bother taking a break before he finally collapsed.

 **#17 - Tears**  
Neither bothered to hide their tears as they buried the young man they mentored, killed by a man with a grudge he had tricked over five years ago.

 **#18 - Speed**  
Both of them were speed demons, and both made sure to test themselves against the other.

 **#19 - Wind**  
The fact that it was Henley that suggested they go skydiving scared him a little, wondering if he would spend the rest of his life chasing after her.

 **#20 - Freedom**  
They started over in Europe, a second chance to give the world a chance to see their magic.

 **#21 - Life**  
Living their lives on the run was hard enough, but the fact that they were also falling in love made it bearable. 

**#22 - Jealousy**  
Seeing her get hit on bothered him, even though he knew she was off limits.

 **#23 - Hands**  
The applause from their first performance together still echoed in his mind and inspired her to never let go of her dreams.

 **#24 - Taste**  
To the annoyance of the rest of the Horsemen (and to the amusement of Danny), Henley could cook circles around each man with her eyes closed.

 **#25 - Devotion**  
He tried to get her to come back for weeks, but every attempt was left with the sound of a phone snapping shut.

 **#26 - Forever**  
They were human and their lives would end one day, but the legend - and perhaps the love story - of the Four Horseman would live on in the magical world for generations to come.

 **#27 - Blood**  
The only thing that bothered her when they were setting up Jack's escape was having to create the blood packets that would help hide his survival; Danny was privately happy that they became unnecessary when the car exploded.

 **#28 - Sickness**  
Six months after their induction into The Eye, Henley started throwing up, and both of them got the shock of their loves.

 **#29 - Melody**  
They both had many talents; Danny would play the guitar before shows to get rid of his nervous energy, with Henley singing along during the time they were together.

 **#30 - Star**  
Danny was mildly jealous that Henley had her name in lights before him, even if it was in underground locations.

 **#31 - Home**  
Home was something neither of them didn't really have, with Danny's family being dead in a freak car crash at sixteen and Henley's disowning her when she went into the world of magic at fourteen, only four month's after Danny's tragedy. 

**#32 - Confusion**  
In the years between the end of their partnership and their return as members of the Four Horsemen, Henley only saw Danny once, when he was in the hospital with a severe concussion, and he still didn't remember seeing her.

 **#33 - Fear**  
Unlike his former assistant, he _really_ didn't like tight spaces and getting out of them was his very first priority.

 **#34 - Lightning/Thunder**  
Loud noises and flashes didn't usually bother her, but for some reason the storm she was watching from the safety of Danny's arms scared her a little.

 **#35 - Bonds**  
Unknown to the other Horsemen, under Henley's glove was a diamond ring, a gift from the man that loved her so.

 **#36 - Market**  
One of the best things about having their base of operations in New York City was being able to drag Danny to the fresh food markets to get food for everyone, Henley decided.

 **#37 - Technology**  
For once, Danny was out of his element a bit with all the tech their first act required, and Henley got the chance to show him up.

 **#38 - Gift**  
After every successful show he made sure to give her a little something extra, something useful for their next show; when he was gone she missed his thoughtfulness.

 **#39 - Smile**  
No matter how much Merritt and Jack would deny it, in Danny's mind the only thing that really sold their tickets were Henley's beautiful grins.

 **#40 - Innocence**  
She got into the business the classic way, witnessing an up-and-coming magician trying his hand; in this case he happened to go by the name J. Daniel Atlas.

 **#41 - Completion**  
It was the middle of the night when Henley put the finishing touches on the model for their first act, under Danny's watchful eye from the darkened doorway.

 **#42 - Clouds**  
Working with smoke acts was never easy, but Henley and Daniel were willing to work at it to make their show spectacular.

 **#43 - Sky**  
From having to scrounge up enough money for a seat in coach to being able to sit on a private plane, Henley was just a bit impressed with Daniel's fast talking of Tressler to get them this gig.

 **#44 - Heaven**  
Working their first show together wasn't perfect, but it was the start of something that was well on it's way to be.

 **#45 - Hell**  
Their first accident - Henley getting caught in chains above the audience and unable to break free - scared him more than anything, and proved just how much he cared about her.

 **#46 - Sun**  
Three months into their partnership, the Four Horsemen took a beach day, with resulted in Jack performing simple tricks for kids, Merritt breaking up 27 relationships, and Daniel and Henley spiriting off to spend the day with each other, discovering all that they had missed and never known.

 **#47 - Moon**  
From the minimal light coming through the window, it was like looking at her for the first time.

 **#48 - Waves**  
Daniel didn't have to tell her that he kept up with her career, nor did he have to mention the fact that every time she did an underwater trap act, he would worry that she wouldn't surface again.

 **#49 - Hair**  
His hand tangled through her long red locks while they kissed, only minutes before they would take the stage in Las Vegas.

 **#50 - Supernova**  
The thrill of completing their final act didn't die down for several days, even as they followed Dylan, Merritt, and Jack onto their next big trick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thus ends this set. Maybe I'll do another twelve, but that will have to wait a few months. Off to University for me!


End file.
